Life without you
by natsume.hyuuga.STSE
Summary: I have a childhood friend, Nasume Hyuuga. I love him but does he feels the same way back? The smile that I worked so hard for that is only for me... Will it become the others? Will I drown in tears or will I smile? Or both? My first song fic. Please read! R&R!


Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny I can't even see Anyone when he's with me

Read more: TAYLOR SWIFT - TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR LYRICS . #ixzz20nMulzXj  
Copied from

Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny I can't even see Anyone when he's with me

Read more: TAYLOR SWIFT - TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR LYRICS . #ixzz20nMulzXj  
Copied from

Drew talks to me I laugh 'cause it's just so funny I can't even see Anyone when he's with me

Read more: TAYLOR SWIFT - TEARDROPS ON MY GUITAR LYRICS . #ixzz20nMulzXj  
Copied from

_A.N. My frist one-shot and song fic. Enjoy! R&R please!_

(Mikan's POV)

"Mikan! We got in!" A raven shouted as he run towards me. I felt myself feeling excited all over once I heard his voice. This boy here is Natsume Hyuuga, my childhood friend. Well, if you think that he is the cheerful type then you are very wrong! He is cold, arrogant and he seldom smiles or laugh! Oh well... he is only in his cheerful self when he is aroundme and our family. And I am both glad and proud that he is. It meant that I am special to him and I definately love that. He was cold to me at first but I made my way to his heart eventually. It was a friendship like at first but I soon realised that I grew to like him. As a lover...

"Nat! Really? That's awesome!" I exclaimed as I gave him a bear hug.

"Yup! That means that we get to attend the same school," he said as he smiled. A smile that is only for me and our family. I love his smile. They always brighten up my day. I went to his house that night for a sleep over. In his room but he slept at the couch.

"Beep! Beep!" The alarm clock rang. I switched it off as I wake Nat up and we prepared for school. It is our first day at Alice Academy High. The best high school in Tokyo. We reached the schoolan hour before class starts. We wanted to get used to the surroundings. We walked to the forest we have in school. Cool right?

"Wow! A sakura tree! Nat! Look, a sakura tree!"

"Wow... Let's make this ours, Mikan"

"H-how?"

"Watch me." Natsume said while he walked towards the tree and carved 'NM'. I blushed.

"There," he smiled. I smiled back. We spent the rest of our time there. It was 10 minutes before class. Natsume wanted to go to the washroom hence I waited for him under the tree.

(Natsume's POV)

I left Mikan there at the tree waiting. I was about to turn around the corner when.. Bump! I clashed into someone. That grey haired girl fell.

"Ow...I'm sorry!" She said. I stretched my hand for her, pulling her up from the ground.

"Thank you..." She said through a whisper. I chuckled. I only laugh and smile in front of my childhood friend, Mikan and our family. This girl is amazing.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga. You?"

"Nobara Ibaragi.." She whispered. I chuckled again.

"Are you always this shy?" She nodded her head.

"Well, see you around. Bye." I waved to her while she wave back.

"Nat! What took you so long? What's with that grin?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Nothing."

"Aw.. You won't tell!" She wined.

"Yup."

(Mikan's POV)

Something must have happened to Nat. I have no idea what it is that he is grinning about. But I feel as if something is going to happen. Something bad.

14 Febuary

I am going to confess to Nat today. I know he likes her. But maybe, just maybe if I confess, he will accept me. My grip on the chocolate tightened. I walked towards our sakura tree.

"Nat," I called. He looked up.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I...I...I love you!" I confessed with my head bowed low and my hands holding out the chocolates.

I opened my room with a smile on my face. After I close the door, I am still smiling. A bitter sad smile. I felt lousy. Tears rolled down my face.

_Flashback_

"_I...I...I love you!"_

"_Mikan...I...you know I love Nobara..."_

"_That girl...how long did you met her? It's only three months Nat. Three months."_

"_I know. Sorry Mikan."_

"_It's okay."_

_End of flashback_

It hurts. It hurts like hell. I work for his smile and laugh for three months. Nobara? She had it on the very first day. A day after I confess, they became a couple. The hottest couple in the Academy.

~Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift~

**Drew looks at me**

**I fake a smile so he won't see**

_Flashback_

_They walked into the canteen hand in hand. Nat glanced at me. I just fake a smile so he won't feel guilty._

End of flashback

**What I want and I need is everything that we should be**

**I bet she's beautiful**

**That girl he talks about**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without**

_Flashback_

"_Mikan, Nobara is just so...perfect." _

_My heart dropped. I bet she's beautiful. So beautiful that Nat talks about her everytime. I hope I am the one on his mind._

_End of flashback_

**Drew talks to me **

**I laugh cause it's so damn funny **

**I can't even see**

**Anyone when he's with me**

_Flashback_

"_So Aoi was pratically screaming while 'dancing'. Haha!"_

"_HAHAHA! Nat, it's mean for you to laugh at Aoi" I didn't pay attention to who is aruond us. All I see is him. Natsume._

_End of flashback_

**He says he's so in love**

**He finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows **

**He's all I think about at night**

_Flashback_

"_Mikan...I think I'm in love in Nobara. I love her sooo much.." My heart shatterd to pieces. That night, I couldn't sleep. All I think was him._

_End of flashback_

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car**

**I keep singing dunno why I do**

_Flashback_

_My tears fell. While I was on the bus I kept mumbling his name. That was the only thing that kept me holding on._

_End of flashback_

**Drew walks by me**

**Can he tell that I can't breathe**

**And there he goes **

**So perfectly**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

_Flashback_

_They walk past me. It was as though that we are stranger. My breathing stopped. He went with her. So perfectly in others eyes._

_End of flashback_

**She better hold him tight**

**Give him all her love **

**Look in those beautiful eyes**

**And know she's lucky cause **

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing dunno why I do**

_Flashback_

_Nobara's holding Nat so tight. Those crimson eyes that I long for. She must look in it. It's too beautiful. Tears fell. I wished that he could come to me but that's impossible._

_End of flashback_

**So I drive home all alone **

**As I turn on the lights **

**I put his picture down**

**And maybe get some sleep tonight**

_Flashback_

_I went home all alone. No more Natsume. Just myself. I took a glance at his picture. I placed it down. Maybe. Tonight I should sleep a little. Tonight I should sleep and stop thinking about him._

_End of flashback_

**Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing dunno why I do**

_Flashback_

_I can't... I just can't forget him... It hurts so much... My heart is broken. By him._

_End of flashback_

**He's the time taken up**

**But there's never enough**

**And he's all I need to fall into**

**Drew looks at me**

**I fake a smile so he won't see**

_Flashback_

_I fake a smile. No one will notice my pain. This pain is tearing me apart. I only needed him_

_End of flashback_

Tears fell once again. I only needed and wanted him. But I know, he'll never be mine. Because his happiness belongs to Nobara. I have to let go. For his happiness. Even if that means that he have to ignore me everytime he sees me.

_A.N Thanks for reading! Please review. Tell me if you want this chaptered or wanna have this chaptered._


End file.
